Dèjame sola
by LemonBH
Summary: El señor Joel Sthepenson enloquece cuando su esposa fallece al dar a luz a su segunda hija a la que involuntariamente culpa del accidente. Sin embargo,èl nunca conociò de verdad a Lisbeth Sthepenson,quien dejo guardado su misterio en Noa su segunda hij
1. Mi muñequita

"Déjame sola" 

Capítulo 1.- "Mi muñequita"

-Simplemente no lo se , es decir me fascina compartir mi vida con ella Josh, y ahora que tenemos a la pequeña, me siento muy afortunado, mucho...-

El armonioso silencio se apoderó de la sala de espera del hospital Hanglinton , en la sección de maternidad. Era realmente enorme la felicidad que el señor Shtepenson sentía en esos momentos, bueno, ¿qué hombre no se sentiría feliz? Porque hacía cuatro horas su esposa acababa de dar a luz a una pequeña niña.

-¿y ya decidieron el nombre?- preguntó el hermano del señor Joel Shtepenson , Josh, con quien conversaba a las afueras de el cunero

-Si, Liza y yo decidimos ponerle Law, Law Shtepenson ¿qué te parece?-

-Lindo en verdad, buena elección- aseguró Josh con una sonrisa-Oh mira aquí viene la enfermera!-dijo señalando con la mirada a la encargada del turno nocturno acercándose a ellos con un bulto envuelto en mantas.

-¿disculpe el señor Joel Shtepenson?-

-Soy yo!- dijo alegre el afortunado padre.

-Bien , felicidades aquí está la pequeña, en unos segundos podrá pasar a ver a su esposa señor-

-Si..gracias- dijo atarantado por la felicidad tomando en brazos a su primogénita-¿no es hermosa , Josh?-

Si que lo es , ¿sabes algo? Creo que se parece a Liz-

-Entonces es muy hermosa....-

Minutos después la misma enfermera llamó a ambos señores.

-Se les avisa que pueden visitar a la señora Shtepenson, ella ya se encuentra estable-

OH gracias – dijeron los dos , y entraron en la habitación. Estaba totalmente pintada de azul y no había más que una cama con sábanas blancas en donde descansaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados que lucían bastante cansados por un parto de 1 hora, sonrió cuando su esposo y su cuñado entraron .

Hola Josh, hola cariño- saludo amablemente

Joel solo pudo sonreír antes de besar a su esposa en los labios.

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Joel con un deje de preocupación

-Oh claro, extrañamente nunca me había sentido mejor, ¿cierto Law?-Dijo alegre la señora Liz Shtepenson sonriendo a la pequeña en los brazos de su padre.

-Oh –soltó Josh, sacando algo de su bolsillo-Betty me pidió que sacara una foto para ponerla en el álbum de mamá Joel-

-¡Que bien, vamos cariño!- animo Liz , jalando a su marido hacia ella-Sonrie!-

Ella y Joel enseñaron a su pequeña a la cámara al mismo tiempo que sonreían.

Muy bien , listo!- anunció Josh- Mamá estara muy contenta Joel , esta servirá de recuerdo....

Era magnífico lo que una fotografía podía hacer , es foto que Josh Shtepenson había tomado ese día , además de haber enmarcado la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de Joel ,Liz y Law Shtepenson, ahora brindaba tranquilidad a los mismos tensos señores Shtepenson , en la mima sala de espera 2 años después, y.. era observada con expectación por la pequeña Law...

-Papi ¿ese que esta ahí eres tu?- preguntó dulcemente una niña pequeña de rulos rubios como el oro y unos ojos verdes como el limón **-**Si tesoro, y este bebé que esta aquí eres tu- Efectivamente , no había tesoro mas grande del Joel Shtepenson , que las dos mujeres que había en su vida, eran todo para el, Su amada esposa Liz y su pequeña primera hija Law.

-papi ¿dónde esta mama?- volvió a preguntar la pequeña

Esta en una sala donde la ayudaran para que traiga a tu hermanito o hermanita aquí con nosotros-dijo cariñosamente su padre- ¿ya te dije lo que es un hermanito verdad?

La hermosa niñita asintió con la cabeza diciendo- Será mi muñequito que vive y que siente al que yo voy a cuidar mucho y lo voy a querer mucho-

Josh , el tío por supuesto, miró a su hermano y luego a su sobrina – Law ¿y que aras si es una nena?

-Será mi muñequita que vive y siente a la que voy a cuidar mucho y la voy a querer mucho- dijo muy segura de su papel de hermana mayor

-Parece que le has hecho memorizar su deber muy bien Joel- dijo Josh

Joel solo se limito a sonreír y ver a su hija observando la foto y murmurando cositas chistosas.

Los dos Shtepenson se quedaron viendo a la pequeña , sin percatarse de que una angustiada enfermera del turno nocturno se aproximaba a ellos...

-DISCULPE- dijo , o más bien grito - ¿SEÑOR JOEL SHTEPENSON?

-Aquí soy yo, ¿qué su sucede? – pregunto extrañado por la gritadera de la enfermera

-SEÑOR , EL DOCTOR .....-

-CARMINA! – Los Shtepenson y la enfermera giraron hacia el lugar donde se había omitido la voz

-Si doctor-

La enfermera obedeció y bajo su cabeza ante , obviamente un regaño , por la cara del doctor, quien se aproximo con preocupación a los señores seguido de la enfermera.

-¿Señor Shtepenson , Joel?- dijo tendiendo una mano, que Joel acepto un tanto asustado-Er..señor disculpe por la reacción de mi enfermera ,pero hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar-

-¿si? Oh bueno que le parece si vamos a la cafetería y...-

-Los siento señor pero es algo grave, sobre el parto...-

El señor Joel se quedo pasmado .

-Er...las parteras y yo tuvimos una grave complicación a la hora de expulsar al bebé , este se ha quedado atorado en el cuello del útero...-

-Pues haga una cesárea- dijo Joel levantando la voz por la preocupación

-No es tan fácil señor , el producto se ha estancado al salir , su cabeza prácticamente esta afuera, pero paso con el cordón umbilical y esta lastimando al bebe, se tiene que hacer algo para sacarlo por que puede pasar a mayores el asunto ...-

-Pues Saque A mi Hijo ¡- dijo Joel , esta vez a punto de gritar

Señor comprenda , no es tan fácil puesto que el bebe se a atorado en una zona a la que no podemos ingresar y – El doctor hizo silencio

¿QUÉ PASA? ¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?-ahora al punto de la desesperación

Señor , esta en peligro la vida del hijo y de la madre-

Eso fue como un cubetazo de agua fría para Joel, ¿qué pasaba? ¿qué era lo que le estaban diciendo?

-USTED ESTA LOCO ¡ ME ESTA MINTIENDO USTED ESTA LOCO!!- esta vez histérico, el señor Joel empujó a la enfermera con un brazo y corrió hasta llegar a la sala de partos, lastimando a cualquiera que estorbara el camino hacia su esposa .

Lo que vio le partío el corazón : miles de parteras alrededor de su esposa empapada en sudor , gritando como nunca la había visto hacerlo, su cara reflejaba dolor mucho dolor

-LIZ , LIZ AQUÍ ESTOY – dijo corriendo hasta ella tirando al piso a dos mujeres ayudantes,-AQUÍ ESTOY ¿TODO ESTA BIEN VERDAD CARIÑO?-

Liz tomo la mano de su esposo –Claro que si- dijo con dulzura – oye ¿me puedes hacer un deseo?-

-CLARO QUE SI!, DIME QUE QUIERES YO...-

-Prométeme que que harás todo lo posible para que mi niña nazca ¿si? –

-Claro que si, pronto saldremos de aquì y nos iremos a casa con Law..-

-y dile a Law que cuide a su ...muñequita que vive y siente....

-¿Por què no se lo dices tù?- Joel estaba llorando desesperadamente

-Y lo más importante ... llámala Noa -

-Liz, no por favor..

-Por que me ...gusta ...para mi pequeña brujita.....

En ese momento la Señora Liz Shtepenson cerro los ojos , haciendo que la máquina que interpretaba esos sonidos rítmicos, se dejaran caer en una melodía seca y sin notas.....

La pequeña Law sentada completamente sola en el sillón de la sala de espera escucho un llanto a lo lejos , un llanto de ..

Mi muñequita.....-


	2. Terminado en el comienzo

"_Déjame Sola"_

* * *

Cap2.- "Terminado en el comienzo"

* * *

Eran ya casi las 3 de la tarde y todos pasaban rápido.

-papi...¿qué pasa?-

No hubo respuesta.

Los rubios rulos de Law resaltaban entre la negra tela del traje de su padre sus ojos verde limón lucían confusos . Su mano , enganchada a la de su padre yacía inmóvil, y una pequeña capa de sudor la hacía resbaladiza.

Miró a su alrededor . Varias personas de aspecto amargado permanecían cabizbajas y silenciosas en el cuarto. Estaba un tanto oscuro , ya que la penumbra era combatida por unas cuantas veladoras y ciertos focos de luz muy tenue. Subió su mirada hacía su padre, tenía pocas explicaciones del por qué se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña . Sus ojos vidriosos observaban detenidamente un baúl de madrea, como si quisiera en ella encontrar algo sumamente valioso. Su mirada permanecía clavada en las miles de flores acomodadas en ramos , mientras que una traviesa lágrima caía por sus mejillas. Law sintió cómo su padre apretaba su mano y se llevaba otra a la cabeza a la vez que esta caía despacio y se soportaba en la mano . Unos pequeños sollozos se dejaron escuchar.

Joel Sthepenson había perdido uno de sus más grandes tesoros. Tenía que resignarse. Tenía que limitarse a dejar delicadamente una flor al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Lizbeth Stepenson y tapar el ataúd. Tenía que hacerse entender que tendría que esperar morir para poder verla otra vez. Su mente estaba dejando de funcionar. Su capacidad sensorial se estaba reduciendo. Su pensamiento se hacía mínimo. Parecía como si él hubiera muerto de verdad con su esposa . Y más lágrimas caían. ¿Tendría sentido vivir ahora?

Alguien paso al lado de èl, y puso una mando sobre su hombro.

-Lo lamento- Era Josh , su hermano que había estado con el en todo momento , no lo dejaba ahora que más necesitaba que alguien lo sacara de la mentira que creía que estaba viviendo.

Joel volteo , no pudo ni forzar una sonrisa. Fijo su vista en la caja grande de madera en la que estaba apoyado de nuevo, miró a un mujer hermosa, que lo había hecho pasar las más agradables experiencias en su vida ....¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué no sonreía como siempre?... "¿Que hice Dios para que te la llevaras? Y ahora que haré? Sin ella?"

...¿por qué Liz , si yo te amé , por que me dejaste terminado en el comienzo".

-¿Quieres que me lleve a Law con Betty?-pregunto Josh- Ahí esta su hermana.....

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS.......

-Que rara es ¿no?-

-Si que lo creo-

Las chicas desalojaron los servicios públicos tan rápido como pudieron , el baño parecía solo, sin embargo, había un persona ahí apoyada en los lavabos, viendo su reflejo en el espejo, con su barbilla apoyada en sus manos, miraba con desprecio el rostro que veía....parecía no tener alguna otra cosa en cual malgastar su tiempo. Sus ojos recorrían cada una de las partes de su cara reflejada en el espejo. Desde los las cicatrices arriba de las cejas, que delineaban la expresión de aburrimiento de unos ojos azules completamente perdidos en un pensamiento profundo y desconocido hasta unos labios partidos , de cortadas sangrantes y secas . Escucho unos pasos sigilosos detrás de la puerta. La cuál se abrió con cuidado.

- ¿No te sientes una reina?-dijo la voz de una chica recientemente entrada a los servicios , recargada a la pared mirando a la chica apoyada en los lavabos , esperando una respuesta con sus hermosos ojos verde limón.

- No veo por que habría de sentirme una-respondió la muchacha volteando su vista hacia la interrogante chica de rulos dorados que seguía recargada a la pared.

- Alejas a todos de ti sin quererlo, pareciera que te tienen respeto.-

-O repugnancia- contestó sin cambiar de posición

-Si tu lo dices- dijo la chica acercándose hacia los lavabos- ¿qué ves?

-¿por qué siempre haces preguntas estúpidas?

-Yo pregunté primero –

-Vete al diablo-

-De acuerdo-

-Está bien, ¿quieres saber lo que veo?- dijo acercando su mano hacia el espejo , acariciando suavemente su reflejo en el vidrio.-No veo nada .

-Genial , ahora estás ciega –

-Todos somos ciegos – respondió enchinando con su dedo un pequeño mechón de su cabellera.

-No todos tenemos tiempo para tus estúpidas poesías- menciono cortante la chica rubia .-Hoy es la fiesta de Bob Lechter y quiero llegar pronto a casa para cambiarme, ¿no iras?-

-Law, el tipo es un bastardo , yo soy la chica inocente que papá quiere a las 8:00 de la noche barriendo la cocina. Esa fiestas son para putos.¿Me he de considerar uno?- pregunto la chica arqueando las cejas

-Noa, hazme un favor , cállate y sígueme -

* * *

::Los reviews no me molestan! je je si me ponen uno no hay problema::...plesse.::.

**N.A: Hola , bueno este capitulo estuvo algo confuso y muy pequeño, pero ya saldrán claras las cosas en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Un regalo fugitivo

"Déjame Sola"

* * *

Cap3.- "Un regalo fugitivo"

* * *

La puerta se abrió , el resplandor rosado de la tarde iluminaba la habitación desde la ventana, las cortinas de un color ámbar claro hacían juego con las paredes.

Una niña de no más de unos 11 años entro en ella, su larga cabellera se agitaba al caminar , completamente liza de un color rubio-castaño, que brillaba con el sol y hacia lucir aún más sus ojos azules tal cual mar.

Camino hasta donde estaba un artefacto negro y grande , quito una sabana que lo cubría y la doblo dejándola al lado de lo que ahora descubierto era un piano, por lo que se veía , muy bien cuidado , pulido y sin rasguño alguno.

La niña se sentó en un banco enfrente del piano , paso su cabello detrás de su oreja con un rápido movimiento de la mano , mientras que con la otra abría un libro de partituras , se detuvo en una melodía llamada: "ï 


	4. ¿Y tu que piensas, dolor?

Holas!

Bueno , pues para las dos personas que dejaron sus reviews:

**Miranda Evans**: Pues tal vez pronto te daràs cuanta de lo importante que sera Noa para la vida de alguien màs. De hecho, hasta ahorita ella es el personaje principal , pero , bueno, como el fict es de Harry Potter , decidì incluir a Harry en la vida de Noa.

**Sarameliss:**Que bueno que te gustò espero poder continuando el fict. No tengo mucho tiempo pero voy a tratar de.

* * *

"Déjame Sola"-

* * *

Cap 4: "¿Y tú que piensas dolor?"

* * *

"_Querido dolor:_

_¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí conmigo?_

_Es cuando realmente tengo frío_

_Cuando necesito algún abrigo_

_Solo tu estás aquí conmigo_

_Quitándome el aire...la vida....matándome...."_

La pluma se separó del papel y dejo de escribir.

Parecía fácil describir ese vacío que se sentía, pero simplemente no había palabras.

Ese día era realmente significativo para los Sthepensons, quienes bajaban la cabeza ante una lápida con flores donde estaba escrito : _Lizbeth Sthepenson Madre y Esposa amorosa (13 octubre de 1980)_ .

Todos arrojaban flores y permanecían en silencio. El clima era típico de otoño, demasiado viento, los árboles solo hacían sonar sus hojas tal cual orden el viento diera.

Descrito desde la ventanilla de un auto , el paisaje se veía oscuro y desagradable , cuando una hoja más era utilizada para describir los más oscuros momentos de la vida de Noa Sthepenson .

Era difícil pensar que a una niña no le gustara aquella época del año, cualquier persona supondría que a un infante lo que más le inquieta es que pronto sea su cumpleaños. Pero no para Noa....

"_Y no necesito que te vayas _

He aprendido a vivir contigo 

_Y así es como mi vida sigo_

_Pero viva no tengo nada más que verte pasar_

_Y rodearme ...matarme...."_

-¿Noa?-llamó una chica de cabellos rubios- ¿no vas a bajar?-

Noa no respondió.

Law Shtepenson salió del auto con unas flores en la mano.

Noa vió a su hermana desaparecer entre las rejas y los árboles. Definitivamente eso no era lo que una chica quisiera para su cumpleaños, pues efectivamente, Noa Sthepenson cumplía 11 años ese día, el 13 de octubre . No era su época del año preferida: hacía mucho frío, las hojas de los árboles se caían , todo se volvía opaco en la naturaleza...el otoño...

-Avisa la muerte de las flores- se dijo Noa a si misma- Pronto vendrá el invierno y las flores morirán con sus pétalos y tallos, la nieve será más fuerte que ellas y las ahogara ...las congelará, y no habrá nadie ni nada que las pueda salvar de el destino que todo ser que siente tiene que pasar...que lástima....- una sonrisa se dibujó en el frío y angelical rostro de Noa , los ojos azules trataban de retener esas lágrimas que desde ya 11 años estaban atrapadas ahí.

Pero para Noa, ahogarse sus penas , era una difícil y cotidiana tarea que todos los días era un deber.

"Dolor....debo dejar de sentirte...sacarte de mi piel ...pero eres todo lo que tengo" 

El dolor cada vez se hacía más débil, cada vez las cosas impresionaban menos a Noa, y no era solo el hecho de vivir con el toda su vida, si no la necesidad de alimentarse de el .

Se había convertido en parte de su vida, en un pedazo de piel, de su personalidad...y aunque quisiera no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso...

-Los que sienten son débiles-se repetía Noa a sí misma- Pequeños seres que saben como lastimarse ellos mismos, que idiotas, el dolor no se sentiría si tan solo no lo pudieran sentir, pero no se preocupen , pronto llegará el invierno y los arrancará de raíz como a las flores los ahogará y el placer de ser insensibles acariciará sus pieles inmundas...-

Eso para Noa era la realidad de ser un humano. No había razón evidente para sentir...¿qué caso tenía?...ella lo sentía , sentía el dolor asechándola continuamente, ¿cuál era la razón por la cual tenía que hacerlo?...por la soledad? Acaso eso era?

-Pero cuando regrese la primavera , naceremos otra vez como las flores , despertaremos de un sueño frío y abriremos nuestros pétalos , a vivir ...a sentir ...¿por qué?...¿por qué siempre regresar a ser los mismos seres débiles de todas las vidas anteriores? ¿Por qué no empezar una vida total y absolutamente distinta? ¿O por qué no morir definitivamente?-Noa se hacía preguntas que se esforzaba por contestarse , pero no lo sabía , era estúpido , pero no lo podía responder-

Miró al cielo y vio un pájaro grande volando ...tal vez era una clase de pájaro muy rara por que dejo de hacerse preguntas y concentró su atención en aquella ave.

Era realmente grande para ser un pájaro. Fue entonces cuando el animal bajó en picada y Noa pudo ver los ojos de búho que poseía ...era una lechuza rojiza que bajaba directo hacia ella.

Noa abrió la ventanilla del auto y se dio cuanta de que efectivamente , seguía una camino que obviamente la tenía a ella como destino. Noa permaneció ahí hasta que el ave antes de llegar a estamparse con ella , dejó en sus manos un sobre con un extraño escudo hecho con papel amarillento, con una etiqueta dibujada; tenía varios animales: Un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejón. La volteó y observó que decía:

Noa Sthepenson

Shadow Negro (FK23V8)

Car Park

Panteón Occidente Londres

Londres Inglaterra .

Se sorprendió bastante al ver que el modelo del auto y las placas especificaban que ella era el destinatario de la carta.

Miró a su alrededor. Seguramente era una especie de juego o broma. Estaba segura de que no muchas personas sabían si quiera quien demonios era la pequeña Noa Sthepenson.

Mirò hacia el cielo. El ave ya no estaba por ahí .. "¿Cómo rayos puede una lechuza tontita saber quién soy yo?"

Se disponía a abrirla para leer quién demonios le enviaba una carta específicamente a ella cuando Joel Sthepenson apareció detrás de ella y ya no pudo ver más....

Do review! (Perdon por el capìtulo tan corto)


	5. Escùchate, no llores

Holas:

Par los que ya han leido el fict en otra pàgina donde lo ha subido , este capìtulo esta modificado, pues se me hizo muy corto y le agreguè otra cosa que pensaba incluir en algùn otro capìtulo. Sakuden: tu ya lo leiste.

* * *

"Déjame sola"

* * *

Cap 5 : "Escúchate, no llores"

* * *

**Nadie dijo que esto fuera a ser fácil, nadie dijo que esas malditas ganas de llorar no sintieran la necesidad de salir huyendo de un cuerpo que se estuviera congelando...**

Noa abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero prefirió volver a cerrarlos. La luz le molestaba, inexplicablemente sentía húmedos los ojos.

No quería ver nada más , le dolía muy fuerte su cara , su cuerpo...se sentía cansada...veía como las siluetas de un mundo exterior al de la ventanilla de un auto se hacían cada vez más y más borrosas.

**No abras tus ojos pero ten cuidado de ver por donde caminas, No hables , solo piensa ...y actúa. A nadie le importas, y a nadie le debe de importar lo que haces, escúchame, degrádate si tropiezas ....**

Noa sentía como las lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas. El auto ya había dejado de moverse. El dolor de las heridas físicas se hacia cada vez más controlable. Ya no tenía miedo.

**Eso es, ábrete , pero cierra las puertas, nadie entra , nadie sale, solo tu estas adentro....solo tu estás afuera...**

-¿Estaré afuera?- se preguntó Noa, sus ojos azules derramaban gotas de sal que se mezclaban con sangre y caían desde su barbilla-Si, lo estoy, afuera...afuera...

El vidrio de la ventanilla dejó ver que la lluvia se estaba calmando..

**¿Lo vez? Eres tu , solo tu te controlas, nadie ni nada te puede hacer daño, nada entra....nada sale...**

Nada entra y nada sale de mi...eso esta bien...nada ni nadie....

**Flash Back **

- ¿Qué demonios era eso?-

- Yo...yo no lo se , solo vino y me dejó esto..e...era una lechuza y yo solo..-

- No seas idiota niña , las lechuzas no son aves mensajeras-

Noa dudó en segur respondiendo, al ver la cara de Joel Sthepenson, supo de inmediato que no era para ella el honor de poseer la palabra, no le ganaría.

Solo se mantuvo de pie frente a el. Si algo sabía Noa que encabritara a su señor padre era que la gente se echara atrás en una conversación. Pero para Noa lo mejor sería quedarse ahí y esperar el movimiento del señor Sthepenson.

-Dame eso-rugió el Señor Sthepenson

Noa ante su propio instinto bajo la carta , más lejos del poder de el Señor Joel.-Te dije DAME ESO NIÑA-

Aunque Noa se rehusara, jamás lograría ganarle, sabía que, o mejor dicho quería, algún día terminar como su madre en ese mismo panteón.

Los golpes y las bofetadas si que dolían bastante, las uñas rasgándole la cara, mojando de color carmesí su piel porcelana blanca, los puños golpeándole el abdomen....

Ante el dolor se quedó hincada en el suelo sujetándose la nariz.

-Y ve con tu madre ... a ella le debes estar aquí y así le pagas, pareciera que todavía no estas conforme con habarla matado-Y susurrando un "infeliz" subió al auto con su esposa actual Rose Mc Douglas y su hija Law .

Noa se paro tambaleándose ,cruzó la reja negra que daba paso a un amplio y aparentemente interminable jardín lleno de lápidas por todas partes.

Busco la etiqueta que dijera : "R/S/T - " que le indicara en dónde encontrar la lápida de su madre. Se fue caminando entre lápidas y flores, más de una vez se tropezó con alguna, hasta llegar a "Sthepenson, Lizbeth".

Se sentó enfrente de ella y cruzó las piernas. Acomodó su vestido azul oscuro y se paso su lacio cabello por detrás de sus orejas.

-Hola madre- dijo con dificultad-perdón por...no traerte flores...-una lágrima cayo por su mejilla- perdón por llorar enfrente de ti...yo...se que soy lo más indeseable que has visto , te juro no volver a llorar jamás, lo juro ...te lo juro..-Aunque hacía un intento desesperado por no llorar , las lágrimas caían con toda la desgracia que sus ojos querían expresar.

-Madre...lo siento- dijo sin poder contener el llanto- Mi padre me ha dicho que no debo...llo..llorar, y yo...te juro que no lo volveré a hacer...voy a ser fuerte y voy a hacer valer esto que te hice, madre...perdón por todo lo malo que hago...yo...-

Dejo de hablar, por alguna extraña razón sintió , que lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido, ¿Si tan erróneo fue su nacimiento, entonces por que no la mataron a ella en lugar de a su madre aquel día?...-es estúpido- susurro Noa.

Se levantó rápidamente- Dime ¿quién lo decidió eh? – le dijo a la lápida- ¿quién decidió matarte a ti en lugar mio? Yo no pude...yo no tenía las intenciones de arruinar la felicidad de Mi Padre , ni de Law ...ni tuya Madre-le repitió a la lápida.

Se paro rápidamente -¿por qué no me dejaste morir y dejar de ser la culpable? ¿por qué no me dejaste ahí...muerta...sola-

Noa no lo soportó más. Toda su vida le habían dicho que mostrara respeto por quien había muerto por ella y lo único que hacía era llorar incontroladamente ...que vergonzoso..

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a salir de panteón , atravesando jardines y lápidas, hasta cruzar la reja negra y llegar a la explanada donde el elegante auto de los Sthepensons estaba estacionado . Llegó hasta el y abrió la puerta , nadie se preocupo por verla, cosa que a Noa no le importó, 11 años ya habían sido suficientes para acostumbrarse .

Rose, muy digna de su nuevo puesto en la familia, ordeno fríamente- Bent , dirígenos a casa, creo que ya es hora –

-Si señora – respondió el conductor.

El auto de los Sthepensons arranco y salió de la explanada justo antes de que la lluvia cayera sobre Londres.

Pasando por las calles , los colores ya no eran visibles para Noa, las lágrimas le estaban segando los ojos. Prefirió cerrarlos todo el trayecto hasta notar que el auto se detenía, las puertas se habrían y se volvían a cerrar , ya no veía la luz ...abrió los ojos y por instante notó que estaba ya oscuro, miró su reloj : las 8:00 , sabía que estaba sola en el auto, estacionado al lado de los demás carros del garage, en el jardín de su casa....sola...

End of the Flash Back

Solo tu te perteneces....

Noa ya podía ver bien , se sentía cansada y todavía le dolían las heridas en sus mejillas y en su abdomen. Abrió la puerta del coche y noto que ya no llovía...

**¿Ves? Contrólate el destino...no necesitas a nadie...que te dejen sola ...así algún día ellos lo lamentarán.....**

* * *

La oscuridad es lo que siempre reina en la noche, el supuesto silencio que habita en cada hogar, no muy a menudo se rompe con el sonido de la melodía tecleada en un piano a las 4:00am.

Joel Sthepenson, se revolcaba en su cama, sin conseguir cerrar el ojo. El médico le había , prácticamente ordenado, no volver a tomar ningún tipo de tranquilizante o similar, ya que terminaría más que sobrepasando su dosis.

Desde hacía cinco minutos , el Señor Sthepenson había tratado de ignorar la melodía del piano , esa que sonaba no muy lejana, en la última habitación del pasillo. Visiblemente cansado, aunque estuviera acostado ya 5 horas atrás, se levantó de la cama. La habitación estaba oscura, pero lógicamente aquel cuarto debía de estar bastante amplio , ya que, en llegar del borde de la cama a la chirriante perilla de una puerta , el señor Sthepenson casi tardó un minuto.

Segura y obviamente , el conocimiento cotidiano de su hogar, le salvó al señor de no tropezar con tocadores y burós acomodados a lo largo del oscuro pasillo. Se le oía arrastrar los pies calzados con pantuflas de tela sobre la refinada alfombra. Paso tras paso, escuchando el sonido del piano cada vez más cerca, hasta oír su propia mano abriendo una nueva , y esta vez , más ruidosa perilla. El sonido del piano estaba a su total esplendor en esa habitación. El señor Sthepenson palpó con su mano la pared , con la intención de encontrar un interruptor que encendiera el muy apenas foco de aquel cuarto.

A muchos , les hubiera aterrado el hecho de oír melodías en el piano a esas horas de la mañana y para muchos , sería sorpresa de muerte súbita el descubrir que ningún ser o individuo estuviera tocando dicho instrumento musical . Pero no para Joel Sthepenson , quien hizo el gesto menos humanamente esperado al toparse con un piano tocándose solo. La pequeña luz podía alumbrar perfectamente bien, no había equivocaciones en esa imagen: El artefacto tocaba solo.

Joel Sthepenson apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y el instrumento siguió su tarea, siguió tocando solo. Joel regresó a su ruta por el pasillo , oscuro aún, pero esta vez se detuvo en una puerta cercana a la que había abandonado, abrió de nuevo la perilla de la nueva puerta y asomo la cabeza. Estaba oscura como el pasillo, no se podía ver prácticamente nada.

-quieres callarte-sugirió fríamente a la oscuridad. Eso parecía estúpido, pero Joel Sthepenson aguardaba por una respuesta, la cual no tardo en darse:

-Lo lamento-respondió un voz dulce proveniente de la habitación oscura-Es que no puedo dormir..-

-Yo tampoco con todo ese ruido que haces-dijo fríamente el señor Sthepenson-solo cállate-

-esta bien- repitió aquella voz.

La puerta de la habitación produjo un ruido al cerrarse. La absoluta oscuridad se apoderó de la habitación , hasta que una luz se encendió sobre un buró de madera , junto a una cama de colchas cuadriculadas verdes , amarillas y rojas.

Extendida, desde un extremo de la lámpara hasta la superficie de la cama donde yacía el cuerpo, un brazo sostenía el cordón con el que se activaba la luz.

Los ojos azules de Noa Sthepenson miraban su habitación, nada en especial por cierto, solo una pequeña sala , con paredes sin pintar, de hecho, donde solo había un baúl , una mesa de madera y una silla con colchoneta anaranjada, del mismo color de las cortinas que no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna que asomada estaba. Aparte de una cama y un buró en el otro extremo de la habitación de no más de 6x 4 metros. Obviamente, con ciertos espacios vacíos .

Desde la cama , bajaron unos piecitos juguetones en busca de las peludas pantuflas que pronto encontró .

Noa Sthepenson se levanto de su cama, visualizó una vez más su entorno y se

dio cuenta de el sonido de el piano, sonaba muy bonito, pero , en fin, si

a Joel Sthepenson no le gustaba...caminó hasta la salida de su habitación, algo

contrariada; había soñado algo raro , o por lo menos eso sentía, por que según ella no había dormido nada.

La ruidosa puerta no tuvo compasión de Noa, puesto que produjo su estridente sonido reclamando aceite.

-Dios mío , esa maldita niña!- se oyó renegar a lo lejos, en la habitación del señor Sthepenson.

Noa solo contuvo la respiración y cerró la puerta.

Camino por entre la oscuridad hasta darse en la frente con otra puerta **(N/A ahhh esas puertas ! Que malas son)**

-Ouch- . susurro Noa frotándose la frente

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y aunque estuviera oscuro, supo que el piano que sonaba estaba en esa habitación, el sonido era emitido a solo unos pasos se ella.

-Soy yo- dijo -no voy a prender la luz, estoy aquí-

Camino a paso seguro. Fue palpando con su mano la sólida cubierta del artefacto. Conforme fue siguiendo la ruta dio con una superficie menor y palpando , se sentó.

Con el tacto de su mano fue acariciando las teclas que se movían solas...

-Para ya ,molestas-dijo Noa

A instante el piano dejo de tocar

-Gracias- repitió la chica- ¿tu nunca tienes sueño verdad?-

La pequeña se quedo ahí sentada, sin obtener respuesta –pues yo sí, y la verdad , ya me voy a dormir.... -

Noa se levanto, esta vez segura de su trayectoria, cruzó toda la habitación sin toparse con obstáculo alguno.

-Buenas Noches- sentenció.

* * *

Do review!


	6. Algo màs que la pequeña existencia de un...

* * *

"Déjame Sola"

* * *

Cap.6 –"Algo más que la pequeña existencia de un ser que siente"

* * *

Cualquiera diría que un nuevo brillar del sol, anuncia una nueva mañana, que significa un nuevo día para vivir y sentirte feliz por estar vivo... pero, algunas personas, piensan que un nuevo día es sinónimo de pesadilla. maldición.

-Buenos Días... ¿Joel? ¿Querido estas despierto?-dijo una señora elegantemente vestida, aunque era una bata de dormir . Se veía que era de alta calidad, la señora ya estaba maquillada a pesar de ser muy temprano y ni siquiera haberse bañado y arreglado como Dios manda. Levaba su negro cabello recogido en una trenza que después estaba enrollada en la nuca, era alta, y muy guapa.- Joel, necesito decirte algo-

Un hombre, aparentemente grande de edad salió de entre las sábanas de la cama en donde estaba dormido, tenía los ojos tan negros como su cabello, con corte de peluquería francesa y sus facciones eran atractivas.- ¿qué?- dijo secamente

-Joel, sé que hoy es tu día de descanso del trabajo y, bueno, yo... pensé que podríamos salir... por ahí- dijo con cara, más que sugerente, suplicante.

-¿A dónde?- cuestionó de mala gana

-Oh, no lo se, por ahí, por el parque... um.. se de un buen lugar para probar café francés... -

-¿Con quien se quedara Law?-interrumpió Joel

-Oh. Um... ella puede ir con nosotros o quedarse aquí, eso depende de tu decisión- dijo la mujer rogando por dentro por que eligiera la segunda opción.

-¿Quién se quedara al cuidado de la casa?- volvió a interrogar

-La chica del aseo y Noa pueden estar al cuidado de la casa mientras que limpian los canceles, creo que necesitan una buena lavada-

El señor Joel después de pensarlo mucho, accedió.

-Entonces hacen lo que les pedí... -

-Pero señora Rose, los canceles los limpié apenas ayer... -

-Eso a mi no me importa – reaccionó con frialdad- Tu y Noa limpiarán todos los canceles mientras Joel, Law y yo estamos fuera ¿entendido?-

-Si señora-

-¿Entendido Noa?-se dirigió a la chica de ojos azules

-de acuerdo- dijo Noa sin darle mucha importancia.

-Muy bien nos vemos!-dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta. Por la ventana se podía ver que Law y el señor Joel la esperaban en el auto. Pronto arrancaron perdiéndose al final de la calle.

-Bien – dijo una muchacha de unos 18 años con cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta y ojos castaños detrás de Noa.-A ti te tocan los de arriba- le lanzó un trapo y una cubeta y se metió en la cocina.

-Esta bien Kate-

* * *

Law, por alguna razón, estaba concentrada en los comercios y los hogares que veía al pasar en el auto con Rose y su padre, quienes mantenían una conversación sobre el estrés al que estaba sometido su padre en el trabajo.

"Hipócrita" pensó Law al oír decir a Rose": me preocupas mucho cariño, todo ese tiempo en la oficina ¿qué te creen máquina o que?".

Law sabía que su padre trabajaba en las oficinas del gobierno como secretario y gerente vespertino, así cono también, administrador matutino. El que el señor Shtepenson no pasara tiempo con sus hijas a Law eso le preocupaba poco, pues su padre siempre se había encargado de traer a cientos de mujeres a la casa, o las conocía en el trabajo, en las cocinas económicas o en x lugar. El señor Joel admitía, como siempre, estar enamorado de cada una de ellas en su tiempo, tras una semana de noviazgo, se casaban y al mes se divorciaban. Aquello era vida de artista, y no solo una vida de artista calibre internacional, sino toda una película......

-Aquí es?- pregunto el señor Shtepenson a su prometida, cuando detuvo el auto frente a un edificio de varías plantas individuales, donde cada piso era un comercio diferente. El edificio era grande y tenía un anuncio en cada piso: Ortodoncia feliz-niños y adultos , La casa del Gourmet –restaurante & bar- , Psicología especializada –trastornos mentales- .

En Law tuvo eso un efecto muy chistoso, pues tuvo que aguantar su risa con el anuncio del último piso, era realmente una estupidez...

-Si, estaciona el auto ahí, es exclusivo para clientes.-dijo Rose

Joel Shtepenson obedeció y se estacionó en un cajón en la banqueta exclusivo para clientes.

No tardaron mucho en bajar del auto y subir al 2do piso del edificio.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa asignada por el mesero de "La casa del Gourmet". Aquel lugar era acogedor, estaba calientito, muy rico para una tiempo de frío allá afuera.

Law acomodó la falda de su vestido junto con la gabardina cuando se sentó y cruzo las piernas, observó a su padre y a Rose hacer lo mismo.

No era la primera vez que, según para Law, Rose hacia una de sus típicas estupideces, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer?...porque Law, sabía muy bien lo que Rose pretendía hacer, todas las que habían estado en su lugar lo habían hecho, pero ninguna conseguía llevarse ni la sortija de matrimonio, ni la satisfacción de haber llevado a un alto político londinense al psiquiatra o al psicólogo. Law apostaba todo cuanto tenía, a favor de que Rose no lograría hacer que Joel Sthepenson aceptara una cita con uno de esos cuates que hacen ese tipo de preguntas idiotas "Dígame ¿hay alguna razón por la que usted se comporte de esa manera, señor?" Al mismo tiempo que se cruzan de brazos y te siguen hablando muy "francos".

Pero eso era lo que Law había visto toda su vida, y el que Rose lo lograra o no estaba a punto de verse...

-Buenos días señor Sthepenson, señora McDouglas, señorita... es un placer tenerlos aquí- dijo un señor desconocido para Law, acercándose a ellos, con un bigote más peinado que su cabello prácticamente, un buen traje de color oscuro y una gabardina de marca. La loción que llevaba era "_Scappino_" según Law, ¿cómo no saberlo? ..Rose era adicta a las lociones masculinas, tanto así que le ponía a su prometido todos los día una loción diferente, una de tantas de su ya platina colección. Pero en fin, Law volvió a concentrar su atención en el señor, justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que le había dirigido la palabra.

-Señorita Sthepenson, me encantaría que subiera con nosotros a mi consultoría privado, pero mis deseos son débiles ante su decisión-dijo el señor aquel, después de estrechar la mano de su padre y de Rose.

Mostrando una fingida sonrisa Law respondió-Es muy amable, pero me gustaría quedarme aquí y... -Law miró a un mesero entregando un capuchino a una mesa vecina- disfrutar de un café – completó rápidamente.

El señor no pareció desilusionarse- Disfrútelo señorita, buen provecho – dijo amablemente

-Gracias- respondió Law

Rose, su padre y el extraño se alejaron de la mesa y se perdieron de vista en las escaleras.

-Buena suerte Rose- rió Law para sus adentros...

* * *

Cada vez que pasaba el trapo, dejaba más limpio el espejo, una vez... dos veces. tres veces...y si, en efecto el espejo estaba ya muy limpio, tanto, que llegó al punto de tener la capacidad de reflejar lo que había enfrente...

**Mírate, ¿qué es lo que ves?¿Me puedes ver?....**

-No, no te puedo ver- dijo Noa, aún con su vista fija en la ventana-Solo veo... -El reflejo del espejo le devolvía cual gesto hiciera, todo movimiento suyo era imitado por el reflejo...

**¿Porqué me imitas? ...tómate una vida... no me sigas... para, deja de seguirme los pasos... déjame aquí... déjame sola...**

-¿Qué es lo que es tan difícil?-pregunto Noa a la nada-¿Es mucho lo que pido? Solo quiero que dejes de seguirme... -cada vez que hablaba, subía el tono de su voz-¡deja de seguirme estúpida! Déjame en paz!-

Noa se aferraba al cristal cada vez más furiosamente, llenando de desprecio el pequeño rostro reflejado en el espejo, llenando de negatividad esos pequeños ojos azules...

**No tienes vida, miserable... ¿es por eso que vienes a quitarme la mía?...solo responde... contesta canalla...**

-¿Porqué lo haces?-susurro Noa. –Te he estado observando- dijo furiosa. Era el colmo, tenía que decírselo, no podía seguir así, ese rostro... ese ser... tenía que desaparecer."Mátalo"pensaba Noa "Mátalo ya!".....tenía que decírselo, no quería vivir más con eso, si eso era tener compañía, era mejor estar. -¡!DÉJAME SOLA!-

Aquello fue muy rápido, Noa solo pudo ver fragmentos de cristal volar frente a ella e imitar su desconcertado gesto... volaban y cian al piso...

-¡¿Pero que hiciste ahora niña?!-se escucho desde la planta de abajo

Noa permaneció ahí, sola, entre los pedazos de vidrio.

-wow-dijo para si misma -¿qué fue eso?

Era cierto. nn ¿qué había sido eso?, Es decir, no cualquier espejo se rompe si le gritas, eso solo pasaba en las caricaturas ¿no?, debía de tener un defecto de fábrica...pero a final de cuentas, le echarían la culpa a ella, nada iba a arreglar eso, así que, resignada , comenzó a recoger los fragmentos de vidrio que yacían tirados en el suelo.

Cogía uno y se lo llevaba a la mano para después tirarlo en el cesto. Por fin cuando termino de recoger el último fragmento y después de haberlo tirado al bote, se percato de algo raro: El último de los fragmentos de vidrio que había arrojado decía algo: "Noa Shtepenson"y otras letras que estaban partidas por el borde del vidrio. Curiosa , tomo el pedacito, pero al moverlo , ya no decía nada. Pensativa y con el gesto de cualquier detective que se a topado con algo muy bueno para pensar, colocó el fragmento en su anterior lugar y, en efecto volvieron a aparecer esas mismas letras. Lo raro era que parecían como...¿reflejadas?...

Noa se maldijo por ser tan estúpida y no darse cuenta que esas letras estaban reflejadas. Se tiró un clavado en el cesto de basura (**N/A: en sentido figurado)**buscando aquellas letras reflejadas, hasta dar con un pergamino , aparentemente viejo y roto , en un montón de pedacitos. Noa se dio a la tarea de buscar todos los papelitos , para formar lo que parecía.....un sobre...

-valla- se dijo Noa –y tiene mi nombre...

Y no solo eso, conforme fue encontrando los papelitos se dio cuenta de que era un sobre que alguna vez contuvo una carta dirigida a ella, por el destinatario del sobre:

Noa Shtepenson

Shadow Negro

3568j8'0

Panteón occidente

Lond es Inglaterra

-Wow-repitió Noa – aunque me falta la "r" se que dice Londres y se que es para mi y de seguro.........-

Pero callò, la cruel memoria de Noa no había sido tan malvada después de todo...

-Hey! – se dijo con el aire que todo detective tiene al encontrar la respuesta de su investigación –es esa carta extraña de esa extraña lechuza el día de mi cumpleaños!-

Lo recordó todo. Tal vez la paliza de ese mismo día le había ocasionado amnesia, pero ahora si lo recordaba todo.

-Entonces... – vivió a decir , como cualquier científico comprobando su nueva hipótesis-debería de haber una carta!!

* * *

-¿está seguro de que no desea sentarse allí , señor Sthepenson?-dijo un hombre con gabardina y bigote peinado, señalando un cómodo sillón con su mano

-completamente –respondió Joel Sthepenson, sentándose, a su vez , en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio. Miro con recelo todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Era igual a otras tantas salas de consulta a las que lo había llevado anteriormente. Como todas, aquella sala era espaciosa , con muchas velas despidiendo olores raros , desde la repisa , donde también se podían observar unos cuantos libros ,tales como: "Ayude a su paciente a mejorar su salud mental" o "Siempre de puede levantar al caído".

A Joel Sthepenson ya no le molestaba que lo tomaran por loco o ,en casos de personas más decentes, un ejecutivo con estreses, pues cualquiera, hasta él mismo, habría notado que él tenía algo defectuoso en la cabeza.

-Dígame entonces, señor, ¿cómo le ha acontecido últimamente?-pregunto el hombre aquel que se había ya puesto una bata con un nombre grabado : "Dr. Charls James Dusen" que resignado , se había sentado en el sillón del paciente .

-Como siempre- contestó secamente

El doctor Charls rió un poco ante la ironía de su paciente-Va entonces , dígame como es como siempre le va-

-Nada en especial, desde que Robert Gates dejo el puesto de representante de nuestro partido en el parlamento, no he tenido otra tarea más que recoger firmas en las esquinas de las revisterías para alzar a Evil Bielfield como nuevo candidato-

A Rose se le escapo un risita ante la irónica respuesta, pero se contuvo.

-Vaya-dijo el doctor-¿y que paso con Robert Gates?-

-Se suicido –dijo el señor Joel sin darle importancia-o dejó el país, no lo se, el caso es que no lo he visto desde que me dijo que se quería divorciar de su esposa porque no sabía destapar un baño-

Seguramente el Doctor Charls podría estar pensando que tenía enfrente de él al más difícil paciente que le hubiera tocado atender , pero no se rendiría , no dejaría que un sarcástico funcionario de gobierno le ganara ...

* * *

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que te podía encontrar en un basurero, no era algo que comúnmente se hiciera , pero a Noa ya le había interesado algo, y no le parecía suficiente ir a esculcar hasta el basurero del baño.

Con 15 minutos perdidos de supuesto trabajo, Noa ya había expurgado casi todos los basureros de la planta alta de la residencia , encontrando un montón de cosas viejas y usadas hasta cosas nuevas y aún en empaque , tales como : "Laurel Chanel Rimel Expencil" y demás cosas para el cuidado de la piel y cosas de maquillaje , que , sin duda alguna, habían ido a dar ahí porque seguramente a Rose no le gustó el color del empaque y lo tiró a la basura renegando: _"¿Por qué las buenas marcas traen colores tan horribles en el empaque? OH! No ¡ y aparte tienen a Halle Berry posando en ellas! Eso da mala espina de su contenido , pueden dañarme la piel"_ ...Pero a Noa le daba igual , la única que se la pasaba vigilando las pinturas que Rose tiraba era Law , y eso que le habían prohibido maquillarse, solo en caso especiales cuando tuvieran que acompañar a su padre a las juntas de gobierno, dónde Rose se la pasaba posando para las cámaras de "Vanidades Inglaterra".

-¿Dónde rayos puedo encontrar la otra mitad de este estúpido papelito?-dejó escapar cansada de tanto buscar. Había ya buscado en un montón de botes de basura , sin rastro de la meta de su carrera. El único bote de basura que le faltaba era el del cuarto de rose y su padre , pero todo el mundo sabía que si Rose encontraba el rastro de alguien en su alcoba, lo echaba de la casa a patadas. A Noa se le complicaba la cosa, pero estaba decidida a entrar ..-Uy si , ¿cómo vas a entrar ahí?-le decía su negativa voluntad.

Estaba a apunto de rendirse cuando oyó un grito estremecedor , en la planta baja, debajo de las escaleras...era Kate, la chica del aseo, si es que el oído de Noa funcionaba bien.

Se oían golpes y gritos, puertazos y cosas como :.. AAAAAH ¿C"MO ENTRO ESTA COSA AQUÍ? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!!!AHHHHHH... Noa dudó unos momentos, cualquier ser humano inteligente prefiere quedarse a salvo y no meterse en la boca del lobo, pero la curiosidad no solo mató al gato y Noa bajo rápidamente las escaleras.....

* * *

-Naturalmente, debe ser estrés ...digo, con todo ese trabajo en el parlamento, tiene que estar usted cansado-dijo el doctor Charles pensando que la respuesta sería obvia.

Joel Sthepenson se quedó pensando un rato...¿es cierto que era estrés?, si obviamente, cualquiera lo diría . Mucho tiempo atrás había pedido concejos para calmar un gran dolor que sentía por dentro, escondido en alguna parte...no sabía en dónde exactamente , a veces era en la cabeza , otras manifestado en la memoria o en el insomnio...pero nunca se dio cuanta de que el verdadero dolor estaba en el alma...

-no, creo que no- dijo Joel Sthepenson entrecerrando los ojos , como tratando de ver sus mediocre pasado-creo ...que nunca fue estrés, doctor Charls, nunca lo fue...-

-¿Podría contarme usted cuando sugiere que empezó su...podríamos llamarlo ¿problema?-dijo el Dr. Charls.

-...era algo...-Hizo una pausa. Estaba tratando de recordar...algo que había vivido, pero que no sabía cuando demonios había pasado...tal vez era inútil, es decir, ¿cómo puedes revivir algo que presenciaste con los ojos cerrados?. Y él lo sabía ,sabía que había vivido como cuerpo sin alma todos estos años, ¿a dónde fregados se había ido ese tiempo?...

Había alcanzado la cima literalmente ,todo lo que toda persona quisiera tener...un trabajo en el parlamento que producía muy buenas ganancias, un súper mansión , esposas hermosas, vida ante las cámaras...una vida de artista. Sin embargo , Joel Sthepenson no sabía desde cuando hacía las cosas sin saber para que eran, a quién le beneficiaban.

Recordaba que una de las frases con las que lo educaron de niño era: _"Protege cuanto tengas que sepas que es valioso"_...siempre lo hizo, pero de alguna manera, se sentía miserable ... algo le faltaba para ser feliz, sabía que lo había tenido y que lo había perdido, pero ¿Qué era y cuando fue?...

-¿Señor Sthepenson?..-dijo el doctor tratando de regresar a su paciente a la tierra- ¿Está usted tratando de recordar algo o esta mareado?

-Las dos cosas- respondió Joel

-Umm, creo que apagaré las velas , por alguna extraña razón todos los pacientes se marean ...a mi me gustan- se paro del sillón a apagar las velas, sopló sobre ellas una por una , matando el fuego que consumía la cera.

-Mire , Señor, la mejor forma de recordar algo es empezando por el principio...podría usted recordar el último momento más feliz de su vida, cuando radical paso y...le cambió la vida por completo...-

Joel trató de recordar , las imágenes se le escapaban tan pronto como llegaban a su mente y no podía verificarlas...todos sus recuerdos eran fríos, creí no tener ninguno tal cual la descripción que el doctor le había dado, cuando se detuvo en la imagen de una hermosa mujer rubia y de ojos marinos sonriéndole , que desapareció tan rápido como las demás...tal vez...

-Me enamoré- dijo al fin.

* * *

Noa bajó corriendo las escaleras, notando que los portazos y los gritos de Kate se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sentía que la piel se le enchinaba cuando oía ese tipos de gritos desesperados, temía que fuera algo grave y que ella solo fuera a empeorar la situación ahí de mitotera, pero de todos modos solo iría a curiosear y regresaría a su labor. Daba igual si una monstruo gigantesco se la estuviera tragando o si tan solo un extraño momento de locura la había hecho saltar y gritar con su escoba golpeando la puerta y rompiendo la fina cristalería de los señores de la familia donde trabajaba arriesgándose a que la despidieran.

Cualquiera que fuera la causa del animalesco comportamiento de Kate ,Noa se decidió por cruzar la sala y el comedor , el loby y el ante comedor ,hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina , donde Kate se encontraba según el ruidazo que se oía.

Noa tomó la perilla , respiró hondo deseando no tener nada que ver en el futuro con aquello y giro la perilla.

Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta , la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-AHHHHHHHHHH- gritó Noa , cuando el trancazo de la puerta , Kate y una cosa grande ,peluda y rojiza le cayeron de bomba.

Kate se levanto con la escoba en su mano, su peinado deshecho y una herida notable en su hombro derecho, aplastando a Noa al tambalearse.

-Auch- reclamó Noa

-¿pero quién?...-Kate volteó a ver a Noa tirada en el piso-¿En...en donde...está?-dijo jadeante.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Noa

Kate miro a su alrededor expectante , hasta que sus ojos se clavaron con horror en el perchero –ESO!-

Noa vio como la aterrorizada Kate señalaba una cosa peluda , y relativamente grande , con unos ojos grandes y amarillos y unas rojizas alas que se extendieron para lazar el vuelo.

Kate grito tan fuerte que aturdió a Noa , vaciándole las ideas de cómo safarse de aquella situación.

-NIÑA HAS ALGO!!!- gritó Kate sacudiendo a Noa , en cuya cabeza solo cabía la idea de estallar, mientras el animalejo aquel pasaba por encima de sus cabezas , destrozando el tapiz de la pared y los cuadros que la adornaban .

El gran salón fue destruido en poco menos de uso 5 minutos , Kate seguía gritando y lloriqueando y Noa tratando de concentrarse en hacer algo .

Los sillones de la elegante sala fueron rasgados uno por uno, la cerámica de las mesas y las finas copas de vidrio tallado se cayeron al piso rompiéndose inmediatamente, los manteles de las mesas mordisqueados ... "¿qué hago?" pensó apurada Noa , ¿qué pasaba si su padre y Rose llegaban y veían todo eso así? Seguro que la correrían de la casa y ella nunca llegaría a perdonarse no haber tan siquiera tratado de hacer algo para mejorar la situación....-NOA STH EPENSON ¿PARA QUE DIABLOS SIRVES?-grito tan fuerte, que Kate dejó de zarandearla .

Fue cuando algo raro paso: De repente comenzó a llover dentro de la casa.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Kate quien cayó desmayada a los pies de una confundidísima Noa.

Empapada y tratando de imaginar cómo se había originado tal fenómeno , volteó a todos lados tratando de encontrar a la cosa peluda . Entre la tormenta era difícil hacerlo , había que tropezarse con vidrios rotos , partes de muebles y trozos de tela mojada , cuando sintió como una fuerza notable jalaba de su falda , haciéndola girar.

La cosa peluda estaba justo detrás de ella , jalando su vestido , empapada también.

* * *

-¿Ah si?-Dijo el Dr. Charls sin parecerle un gran avance en lo que llevaba de cita con el Señor Sthepenson-Continúe- dijo tratando de encontrarle algo más trascendente a la historia de su paciente.

-si...-se limitó a susurrar éste.

Rose seguía aburrida sentada en el sillón del doctor, viendo la lluvia caer a través de la ventana. Volteaba de vez en cuando a ver Joel, quien no apartaba por nada la vista de un punto inespecífico.

El doctor Charls seguía tamborileando con sus dedos en el sillón , con su cansada vista en su paciente, mirando constantemente el reloj.

De alguna manera , Joel Sthepenson no sentía la fría mirada que recibía del doctor, ni oía los fuertes ronquidos que para ese entonces Rose emitía. Estaba tratando de ubicarse, no había logrado encontrar un buen lugar dónde descansar la espalda , cansada de tanto peso de años , y no precisamente a lo que Rose llamara "canas".

Por fin en mucho tiempo había logrado ocuparse de sí mismo, aunque fueran solo unos minutos, se sentía realmente en el , en carne propia ...no se sentía del todo bien estar ahí adentro, ¿cómo será una mente descuidada y desordenada , aparentemente abandonada y rebelde sin causa?...en efecto no era cómodo estar enfrente de uno mismo, estar dentro de tus ojos tratando de descifrar tu propia mirada y no la ajena, tratando de convivir con esta sin que estallen llantos dentro de la cabeza ...para el ahora llamado por sí mismo "Don Nadie" era bastante difícil.

-Está frío- pronunció despacio

-¿qué?-preguntó descortés el doctor Charls

-Aquí – respondió su paciente

-¿Frío aquí? Pero si está pendido el calentador de gas! –

El señor Sthepenson solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –Tenemos que calentarlo-

El doctor Charls estaba realmente confundido, el no sentía frío, tenía la buena voluntad de hacer entrar en razón a su paciente, pero en ese momento , el señor Sthepenson tomo la pequeña libreta y el bolígrafo que el doctor cargaba en la mano y comenzó a escribir.

El señor Joel parecía realmente clavado en lo que escribía .Deslizaba con facilidad la pluma de un extremo de la hoja a otro, con sus ojos fijos en las hojas de papel , como si fueran un tesoro. Cada cuando decía cosas raras como "fueron ellos" o "se lo que me hicieron" y a veces otras: "Pero estoy bien".

El doctor Charls ahora estaba asustado, su paciente hablaba solo , y para colmo de cosas sin sentido. No era anormal que un paciente hablara solo , pero ningún paciente hablaba con tanta profundidad como el señor Sthepenson; eso si era anormal.

-Se señor Sthepenson ...um... ¿puedo saber que está usted haciendo?- dijo con sigilo el doctor

Si- respondió esta ves más cuerdo –escribo-

Obviamente señor, pero ¿qué es lo que usted escribe? –

Bah!, solo lo que puede ser la respuesta para acabar con esta estúpida cita , con la miserable y putrefacta vida que llevo y el maldito momento que todavía no logro superar- respondió fuertemente sin parar de escribir- ¿sabe? Esta es la primera vez que me siento tan libre-

-¿ahh.. si? Pues ..-

-Si, la primera vez que me siento tan libre para maldecir todo lo que tengo, más me sabría la vida en una cárcel de condenados a muerte, sabiendo que me van a matar , ¡que me voy a morir y que no voy a seguir con esta mierda de vida!- dijo casi gritando

-Se... señor ..solo contrólese-

-¿controlarme? ¿qué se supone que no vengo aquí a liberarme? Esa mujer me dijo que aquí podía yo decirle a usted como demonios me siento-dijo señalando a Rose- ¿y sabe que? Me siento muy bien! Bastante bien! Odio todo , odio esta libertad que siento ahora de poder odiar lo que siempre quise odiar, lo odio todo , lo odio a usted! Lo único que hace es ver sufrir a todo imbécil que venga de ingenuo a sentarse aquí! Te odio Rose McDouglas-grito despertando a Rose de un respingo y fijando sus ojos en ella -Prostituta !...odio a ese ser que le quitó la vida a mi única fuente de felicidad! , después de ella siguió mi tormento ...!aléjense de mi! No me toquen...salgan de mi vida!-

* * *

Noa se paralizó por completo, se quedo ahí sin moverse, observando al animalejo retorcerse , jalando la tela de la falda de la chica , haciendo lo posible por sacudirse el chaparrón de agua que le había caído.

Noa no podía explicar lo que había pasado hacía no menos de 10 segundos , tal fue la reacción , como lo habría hecho cualquier cuerdo que presenciara una tormenta dentro de un hogar techado , y fue a golpearse la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo con la puerta de la cocina . El quejido humano fue predecible:

-AUCH! –

Noa se frotó la frente con los nudillos ,sus neuronas se estaban despertando después del trance , se sentía confusa , pero por lo menos sabía lo que estaba pasando. Miró a su alrededor , notó que toda la planta de abajo tenía innumerables daños, sobretodo la vajilla de porcelana francesa de 552.00 dollares y la rejilla de las copas de vidrio tallado: todas rotas en el piso. Kate estaba desmayada sobre su escoba y con un florero roto en la cara .

Noa se dio con su mano en la frente imaginando lo que sería de ella en cuanto Joel , Rose y Law regresaran. Si tenía suerte , a lo mejor solo la echaban de la casa , y eso no era mucho para como las cosas se le pintaban a Noa.

Se dejó caer en el piso cuando este emitió un quejido.

Noa se levanto rápidamente para darse cuanta de que se había sentado sobre el animal rojizo causante de todo el complot.

-wow- dijo la chica- pero si eres un lechuza- dijo identificando los característicos ojos de búho que la peluda ave tenía -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

Noa se acercó a tocarle la cabecita con el dedo. La cabeza de la lechuza se bajaba cada vez que Noa la presionaba con su dedo.-wow, eres de verdad-dijo asombrada.

* * *

La sala se quedó en silencio, de repente se oía la entrecortada respiración de Rose, quien no cabía en su asombro.

-¿Hay algo más que usted quiera preguntarme?-preguntó irónico Joel Sthepenson

El doctor Charls seguía tenso , su cara no expresaba nada mas que sorpresa, jamás en sus años de psicólogo le había sucedido algo semejante. No supo que decir . Solo calló.

El señor Sthepenson lo miró con furia antes de lanzarse sobre él-DÍGAMELO MATDITA SEA! ¿QUIERE SABER ALGO MÁS DE ESTA MIERDA? CONTESTE AHORA ¿QUÉ MÁS SE SUPONE QUE LE TENGO QUE DECIR! Q-U-E M-A-S?.

Joel tenía sujetado al doctor con los puños apretando su camisa. El doctor no sabía que ólese....yo-.

-Solo dígalo-dijo despacio el paciente-solo conteste mi pregunta-

-n...n-n ....o-dijo jadeando por la falta de aire.

-Genial- dijo Joel tirando al doctor a un lado y levantándose del suelo-Gusto en charlar con usted Mr. Charls, acerca de algo más que la existencia de un ser que por desgracia siente.-

Dirigió un sonrisa irónica y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta . Acto seguido , Rose corrió detrás de él.

-Joel, amor!-grito detrás de él.

-¿si?-dijo esté con su misma actitud sarcástica

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No ¿quién te dijo?-

-Pues de la manera como te comportaste yo..

-Genial , Rose ...pero..¿Nadie te ha enseñado que las cosas que sabes no tienes por que preguntarlas de nuevo?-

-Bueno yo...amor...yo solo..-

-Querida ...hazme un favor-dijo parándose enfrente de ella y tomándole la cara-Cierra tu bocaza-

Rose se quedo ahí, con los ojos abiertos , sin asentir no negar nada, viendo a Joel bajar las escaleras acomodándose su chaqueta.

Joel Shtepenson llegó a la planta de un piso abajo, caminaba rápido, casi tira a un mesero y casi atropella a una señora ocasionando que el café que llevaba en las manos se le cayera derramándoselo todo encima de su chamarra. Pero a Joel Sthepenson le importó poco, ni siquiera se disculpó.

Caminó por entre las mesas , buscando la suya.

-Muy bien hora de irnos- dijo frente a una chica de ojos te fue?-pregunt

-Tal vez Rose te pueda enseñar a ti también algo que ella acaba de aprender hoy-

dijo este viendo a la confundida de Rose bajar por las escaleras.

* * *

-Si alguna vez necesité que la magia existiera , este es el momento- se dijo Noa en voz alta acariciando a la peluda ave que se había acurrucado en sus brazos -¿cómo le haré para limpiar todo esto –volteo a ver a Kate quien seguía tirada en el suelo sin tener gestos de estar viva a excepción de respirar.

Noa por alguna inexplicable razón, no tenia la disposición de hacer algo, ni si quiera de preocuparse por que seguramente la quemarían viva cuando llegaran los demás a la casa.

Se quedo ahí , con la lechuza entre sus brazos , cuando oyó un sonido detrás de ella: Kate estaba despertando.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto confundida tallándose los ojos.

-llovió-respondió Noa

-¿Todavía no se inventan los techos?-cuestionó de nuevo

-Si...eso creo..

-Disculpa , creo que desperté en la era equivocada ...-dijo volviéndose a tirar al piso, desmayada otra vez.

-No! Kate espera....estas en la era correcta-dijo Noa demasiado tarde como para que Kate le escuchara.

Noa suspiró .Miró de nuevo todo su alrededor :destrozos por aquí , destrozos por allá , nada nuevo más que destrozos por todas partes. –Que problema tan grande acabo de atrapar ¿sabes? Y tu no deberías estar aquí.....-hizo un silencio cuando fijó su mirada en el cuello de la lechuza – oye ...¿qué es esto?-dijo notando un extraño papel amarillento atado con un hilo perfectamente doblado al cuello de la lechuza. Arrancó el hilo con sus dientes procurando no hacerle daño a la lechuza. Desdobló cuidadosamente fijándose antes en el sobre en el que venía dicho papel , el cual tenía una leyenda que impresionó a Noa y la llenó de curiosidad:

Noa Sthepenson

Millian Street #123

Londres Inglaterra

Notó que la tinta era fina , de trazos de pluma de fuente o algo parecido y caligrafía perfecta. Comenzó a leer con expectación después de leer el encabezado de la carta:

"El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tiene el honor de informarle a usted que cuanta con una plaza a su nombre para cursar sus estudios durante los 7 años disponibles, elementales y básicos de hechicería.

Se le pide se presente el primero de septiembre en la estación King Cross donde abordará el tren que le transportará al colegio.

Se le tiene una lista disponible del material necesario para cursar su 1er grado.

Atte:

Albus Dumbledore

Director general

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora y jefa de la casa Gryffindor"

Noa sacó la supuesta lista del material "2 túnicas negras para uso diario , calderos, una varita....¿qué demonios es esto?".Definitivamente alguien le estaba tomando el pelo "Se les recuerda a los padres que los alumnos de 1año no pueden llevar escobas propias" Noa miro el papel y frunció el ceño. "Para que necesitarán una escoba en ese tal colegio? Na!!! Que montón de boberías, supongo que obtuvieron la dirección de la casa en alguna publicación de "VANIDADES Inglaterra" o de ese tipo de cosas que Rose ama. Y lo del carro debió de haber sido un paparatzzi ...tal vez debería buscar en el directorio de la zona quien es ese tal "Albus Dumbledore" ...no, que pérdida de tiempo...alguien por aquí piensa que soy estúpida....en fin ...-oye pequeña lo siento , pero tendrás que devolvérselo al imbécil que te mando darme esta cochinada ...ah y dale una cachetada de mi parte ¿si?-le dijo a la lechuza con cierto enojo arrancándole una pluma al ave , mojándola con saliva de la punta y garabateó un mensajito en el pergamino "Mocoso estúpido" y la ató con nada de delicadeza al cuello del animal provocándole dolor. –muy bien ahora quiero que....-

Noa paró de hablar cuando oyó el ruido del auto de su padre entrar en el garage de la casa.

Pensó en esconderse , culpar a Kate o a la lechuza ....¿qué persona en su sano juicio le iba a creer que había llovido dentro de la construcción??....estaba dispuesta a que la echaran de la casa pero no a que la mandaran a una escuela para niños con imaginación destructora o alguna cosa por el estilo –Dios ¡¿ no puede pasar un milagro como el de la lluvia pero ahora que devuelva todo a su lugar y que cuando entren ni noten que estoy parada estúpidamente con un animal extraño en medio del loby absolutamente destruido?!-susurró....

* * *

La manija de la puerta estaba cada vez más cerca de sus manos, eso era lo que él quería, quedarse en su habitación , ignorar a Rose , de quien oía sus pasos detrás de él junto con los de Law . Quería llegar a su casa , mandar todo a volar , no salir de la cama nunca, como si quisiera que se le pudriera la memoria sobre la almohada ...tomó la manija y la rotó para abrir la puerta...

* * *

Noa notó la luz de afuera entrar conforme la puerta se empezó a abrir , sujetó con más fuerza la lechuza y se escondió detrás del sillón más cercano, cerró los ojos , casi sintiendo pena por si misma....

* * *

Abrió la puerta con calma, se encontraba en un estado sumamente inestable, no sabía que haría si alguna otra cosa fuera de serie se le topara enfrente , después de la puerta ,cuando dio un paso adentro de su casa , dándose cuenta de que había pisado un charco "Oh esta inútil sirvienta nunca limpia bien la entrada, con razón Rose solo le paga 20 dollares , no se por que se queja si ella nun...." hasta de pensar paró. Se quedó pasmado.

-que demonios...??-exclamó Rose

-Oh Dios!..-Law se llevó las manos a la boca. Los tres se quedaron cerca de la puerta , admirando toda la planta de abajo totalmente destruida.

* * *

Do review!


	7. La llamada del desconocido

"Déjame Sola"

* * *

Cap 7: "La llamada del desconocido"

* * *

"Esa era. Esa era la gran mansión de los Sthepensons, poca gente era invitada ahí ; ¿Solo gente importante del gobierno? Que va! Puras amigas absurdas de Rose McDouglas , la famosa prometida del señor Joel Sthepenson...la campaña si que era dura ¿eh? Hace meses que el Señor Sthepenson estaba postulado como candidato a embajador , propuesto por el parlamento. Joel Sthepenson trabajó duro por su puesto , si que lo hizo. Estaba claro que casi ¾ del parlamento habrían dado su voto por él, y a él no le vino nada mal.

Pues ¿cómo no? ...hace ya 5 años que el solo secretario del parlamento Joel Sthepenson es embajador de Inglaterra . Actualmente ...hace bien , y hace mal como todos, nunca se puede ser totalmente justo. A Joel Sthepenson le daba igual , claro, que le dijeran grande o que escupieran a lo lejos su nombre , siempre pensando mucho y cuidadosamente antes de actuar...nunca hacía lo correcto...pero si lo mejor.

Pero también , la vida de un político no es nada fácil. Si la gente supiera todo lo que se tenía que sacrificar para pasársela día y noche encerrado en el palacio donde habita el parlamento tomando decisiones por el pueblo , sabiendo que de todas formas alguien se iba a quejar de ellas sin más remedio. Ni modo, esa era su vida , la vida del señor Sthepenson ...."

-Kevin, ¿estas pensando en la redacción o tu mente está arriba de las escaleras?-

Kevin no parecía escuchar ... "Arriba de las escaleras de la mansión del señor Sthepenson se la pasaban gastando la vida los supuestos tesoros del Señor Sthepenson, nada mal ¿eh? ...el señor del hogar se va casi por tres días y no regresa a casa ¿qué se supone....

-Kevin, es en serio , necesitas trabajar en eso- Una chica alta , pelirroja y de ojos castaños , dejo de sacudir con un plumero las elegantes vitrinas de una sala de estar muy amplia ,y elegante ; con grandes ventanales adornados con cortinas de seda , a través de los cuales se podía apreciar un hermoso y grande jardín; con el suelo alfombrado con suaves estambres de colores que hacían juego con los sillones de la sala.

La chica sacudió sus manos en su delantal azul y se giró con cara de desaprobación:

-KEVIN!-

Kevin salió de sus pensamientos, repentinamente. El puro que traía en la boca casi se lo traga.-¿qué quieres?-respondi

-que me escuches –

-si ¿y que crees que estoy haciendo?

-ignorándome-replicó Kate al chico sentado cómodamente en el sillón más grande, con un puro en la boca y una boina, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos cafés, con actitud despreocupada y egoísta.- esta bien te concedo unos..3 minutos , si no son muchos...-

-Osh! Ya me cansaste ¡llevo apenas 15 escasos segundos hablando contigo y ya estoy harta de ti!-

-¿Y porqué? –

-Rayos! Aquí vas de nuevo ¿Porqué? Solo por tu absurda manera de comportarte! Te estoy hablando sobre un asunto que supuestamente te debería importar! Pero no! Sigues....sigues....olvídalo! es imposible hablar contigo! Vete al diablo!-

-Uy que ruda-contesto irrespetuosamente el joven de no más de unos 18 años de edad-Ya te dije, lo tendré listo...estoy pensando cómo lo acomodaré, pobre señor Sthepenson ...le voy a dar en la...

-MIRA HERMANITO , SI ME VAS A HACER PERDER MI MEDIOCRE EMPLEO MEJOR NO HAGAS NADA , CON LO IDIOTA QUE ERES! SOLO ESO FALTABA!-grito Kate en la cara de Kevin.

-A mi no me gritas- dijo Kevin peligrosamente suave, tocándole la mejilla con el puro a la chica pelirroja causándole ardor.

-¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE IMBÉCIL?-

Kevin se chupó le puro de nuevo ignorándola, acomodándose de nuevo en el sillón, viendo con desprecio a Kate quejarse del dolor de la quemadura, quien lo miró con odio antes de dedicarse otra vez a su plumero.

Kevin la siguió con la mirada-Y le limpias bien ¿oye sabes usar el plumero?-se rió de su propio chiste cuando un voz le interrumpió el _show_.

-Opps, yo tampoco se usarlo ¡culturíceme!-

Kevin le dirigió una mirada nada amable a una joven alta de rulos rubios , ojos verdes y bonita figura , que se había quedado parada en la escalera mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

-Miren nada más, el tesorito del embajadorcito de las no se cuantas mujeres ¡le falta la alfombra roja! No se atreva a pisar el suelo Oh Dios ¿qué vamos a hacer?-dijo burlón.

-Estúpido – Murmuró la muchacha

-Púdrete-. Kevin se quedó callado con el puro en su boca , mirándola con odio.

-Señorita Law , ¿se le ofrece algo?-dijo Kate interrumpiendo las miradas.

-Venía a ver si no había llamadas en el contestador, ya sabe ...puede ser mi padre-

-Oh, bueno...sabe...él llamó anoche...-

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Law clavándole los ojos a Kate

-Si...dijo que vendría hoy a cenar con su familia, bueno, eso dejo dicho en el contestador, lo acabo de revisar...-

-Y ¿por qué no nos dijo?

-Ah! Bueno, usted sabe que yo no subo y...-

-Se trataba de mi padre, usted tenía qué habernos dicho-

-lo lamento...-se disculpo Kate

Law le dio la espalda y cruzó la sala en busca del contestador, el cual estaba en una mesa cercana al ventanal más grande, justo al lado del sillón donde Kevin descansaba plácidamente.

Law presionó un botón de un artefacto negro, al lado del teléfono. Al instante una voz se empezó a reproducir, escuchándose en todo el salón.

"_¿Bueno? ...oh maldita sea!...bueno...Rose, Law..quien sea que escuche el mensaje...mañana estaré en casa, por eso de las ocho, si no hay retrasos...ya están listos los papeles de la conferencia para el próximo mes. Dejaré por la mañana el hotel, la próxima semana la pasaré entera en Londres ,sin embargo después partiré a Jersey, tendremos una pequeña conferencia ahí...bueno, les cuento luego...espero que se encuentren bien...hasta luego"_

La reproducción termino, Law sonrió y apagó el aparato.

-Revíselo constantemente, por si las dudas.-ordenó a Kate

-Así are-respondió poniéndose el plumero en su frente, viendo a Law correr las escaleras apresuradamente.

Law corría escaleras arriba, sin cuidado, sin mirar los adornos colgados en las paredes a los costados de las escaleras. Su largo camisón canela se agitaba con la rapidez con la que la joven subía las escaleras. Llegó al loby de la planta alta, muy diferente a la principal, con sillones púrpuras, con alfombra violeta , colchones lilas y grises; Los ventanales decorados con cortinas azul oscuro rayado con morado. La atravesó con la misma rapidez, cruzando un largo pasillo con ventanas y cuadros en las paredes.

Se detuvo ante la penúltima puerta antes de que se terminara el pasillo. Toco educadamente y esperó la respuesta , la cual nunca llegó, así que abrió la puerta cautelosamente...

-¿Noa?-pregunto.

La habitación no era muy espaciosa, tenía una cama con colchas marrones y sabanas rosas de las que sobresalía por debajo un olán. Un buró donde descansaba una lámpara con campana amarilla y base rosada. Una ventana al final de la habitación con cortinas color crema, agitándose por el aire que entraba, ya que la ventana estaba abierta.

-¿A quien buscas?-

Law se sobresalto, y se giró rápidamente.-A ti, tonta- dijo con una sonrisa

Una chica de cabellera lisa y larga rubia-castaña que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros , de tez blanca como la porcelana y de unos 16 años, estaba apoyada al marco de la puerta , con su camisón largo azul pastel y con unos ojos marinos mirándole expectante .

-Papá llamó-dijo Law –Vendrá a cenar-

-Enserio ¿le crees?-

Law suspiró-Solo fue una vez, Noa...y fue por cuestiones del trabajo, él vendrá-

-Y..¿si no?- Noa alzó sus cejas al decirlo

-No voy a apostar contigo de nuevo-

-¿Lo vez? No le tienes fe tampoco-

-De acuerdo, ....25 dollars...-

-Muy poco ....-

-Olvídalo-

-Muy bien-

- 30!-

-Ok-

-No! Espera-

-¿Si'?

-25-

Noa negó con la cabeza

-Esta bien, esta bien..30

-Incorregible-

Law sonrió meneando la cabeza.

-No digas nada-concluyó antes de salir de la habitación.

Noa salió de la habitación con ciertos escalos fríos, hacía bastante frío ese día. La muchacha camino por el pasillo tranquilamente , con sus manos ocupadas haciéndose una coleta con su cabello suelto."_Papá viene hoy" _"Si claro" la sola idea de tener a su padre esa noche en la casa era repugnante, aunque Law y Rose hicieran mucho escándalo , para Noa la idea era mala "El no vendrá "dijo recordando las, para ella, innumerables veces que él había anunciado ir a la casa....sin ir , y dejando a Rose y Law maquilladas y arregladas en la mesa derramando lágrimas, preguntándose porqué esta vez no habrá venido...

Bajo las escaleras pasivamente, tenía antojo de un café y simplemente dejar pasar la mañana en el columpio del jardín. En la planta de abajo los apenas visibles rayos del sol atravesaban los ventanales dándole una luminosidad muy bonita a la sala. Noa notó que Kevin estaba totalmente dormido en el sillón con un puro en la boca, lo miro con cierto asco, pero se hizo la disimulada cuando Kate subió la mirada y se sonrojó.

-Disculpe-dijo Kate con su escoba en la mano

-Parece que no duerme bien ¿eh?- respondió Noa

-Él...bueno....yo no se ni si quiera dónde durmió ayer...-dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Ahh- dijo Noa suavemente, mientras se retiraba de la sala hacia la cocina , donde comenzó a preparar agua caliente para preparase un café. Miró a través de la ventana, el cielo estaba más nublado que lo usual "Tal vez es por el otoño" pensó Noa tristemente "siempre se pone así". Se quedó mirando la ventana tontamente, cuando el sonido de la tetera la distrajo. To-

mó una taza y sirvió él agua de la tetera en ella, el polvo del café y con una cuchara soltó dos cucharadas de el en la taza, con la cuchara lo siguió revolviendo.

-Oh señorita, ¿por qué no me dijo que quería un café? Yo se lo habría hecho no tenía que...-

-Lo puedo hacer por mi misma-le interrumpió a una Kate recién entrada en la cocina.

-Pero se supone...

-Es solo un café Kate-

-Pero...-

Noa la miró fijamente, y Kate paró de hablar. Era extraño, pero la mirada de Noa lo había hecho de nuevo. Era extraño, y más para la misma Noa, quien solo salió de la cocina con su café humeante en su mano hacia el jardín. Era extraño, pero Noa no recordaba una sola vez que no haya podido callar a alguien , excepto por Law algunas veces, con solo mirarlos...nadie le había dicho nunca que su mirada era...rara. Y en verdad, a ella le daba lo mismo, con tal de que cerraran la boca cuando a ella le apeteciera que lo hicieran. Era simple y misterioso...pero daba igual.

Al abrir la puerta sintió el aire frío darle de lleno en la cara, agitando su cabello.

El jardín era amplio, las bardas que marcaban sus límites estaban adornadas con llamaradas y bugambilias En el fondo había un árbol, grande y largo, de cuya primera rama colgaban unas cuerdas ,unidos por una tabla de madera en el extremo , un medio metro antes del suelo.

Noa cruzó el jardín, el pasto estaba mojado, podía sentirlo en sus pies descalzos. De las hojas del árbol caían gotas de agua, transparentes, que le daban al árbol un efecto muy fantasioso.

Noa se sentó en el columpio que colgaba de la rama del árbol, con su café en la mano, sintiendo el aire frío recorrer su piel, a ella le agradaba, le gustaba quedarse ahí ,sin pensar en nada.

Entretenida mirando hacia el cielo nublado notó que una de los rayos del sol eran tapados por una forma rara...un ave. Bastante grande según Noa, nunca había visto una igual; estaba volando en círculos...exactamente arriba de la mansión Shtepenson.

Entrecerró los ojos par fijarse mas cuidadosamente en aquél pájaro de gran tamaño. No producía algún ruido con el que la chica pudiera identificarlo. Parecía haberse vuelto demente , pues daba vueltas y vueltas , extrañamente, ahora precisamente sobre el jardín.

El estar tan distraída observando aquel ave , no notó que el agua hirviendo de su café se estaba derramado de la taza .Al sentir el ardor en su pierna , involuntariamente perdió el contacto visual con el animal , par ponerle más cuidado a su taza caliente. Se paró y sacudió de su camisón algunas gotas que no habían penetrado en la tela y volvió a subir su vista al cielo. El ave ya no estaba.

-Dónde demonios..?-susurró Noa sin terminar su frase, tratando de encontrar con la vista al raro individuo volador. Frunciendo el ceño , bajó su mirada de nuevo a su taza, la cuál seguía humeando. Le dio un sorbo y regresó a la casa , involuntariamente con la vista hacia arriba , aún buscando...

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó una voz masculina desde la puerta. Era Kevin.

Noa bajó lentamente su vista para clavarla en unos maliciosos ojos castaños.-No creo que te importe- respondió secamente.

-Eres tan irritable como cualquier Sthepenson-

Noa , quien había pasado por su lado golpeándole el hombro al chico , se paró en seco y lo miró indiferente.- No soy esa clase de gente-

-¿Ah no?- dijo Kevin juguetonamente, pareciendo encontrar un tema atractivo para un conversación extensa.-Eres lo mismo, y vales lo mismo que ellos...absolutamente nada-.

Kevin se acercó levemente al rostro de la chica , quien no retrocedió ni un solo milímetro.

-Eres de su misma asquerosa e inmunda sangre ...-pronuncio despacio y claro alzando una ceja.

-Digamos que soy una especie de sangre ...prohibida.-respondió la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros, sin mucha profundidad, notando como Kevin tomaba la taza de su mano y se la llebaba a los labios para darle un sorbo al líquido .

Kevin sonrío maliciosamente y se acercó aún más a ella. Habìa cruzado ya el especio íntimo de Noa, quien no parecía darle mucha importancia, mientras sentía la respiración de Kevin en su cuello.- ¿Qué tan prohibida puedes ser?- murmuró al odió de ella.

-Tu no sabes si quiera que tan útil puedo ser- dijo suavemente introduciendo su mano en la chaqueta del chico , guiándose por su costado cálido notando como éste se estremecía al tacto de la mano de la chica .-Y sé que te gustaría averiguarlo.- sentenció al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano ahora con un cigarrillo entre el dedo índice y el medio. Regalándole un última mirada de desprecio antes de girar y subir las escaleras sin mucha prisa.

Kevin siguió sus movimientos de su figura absorto, al mismo tiempo que metía la mano dentro de una bolsa en el interior de s chaqueta y sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta. El sonido lo sacó totalmente de toda concentración.

-Pase- dijo un tanto molesto.

-Señor, disculpe la molestia , pero tiene las seis líneas ocupadas, y todas están queriendo comunicarse con usted y...-

-Miranda, creí haberte dicho que solo tomaras una nota-

-Eso hice señor, pero todos han dicho que es una asunto importante y que necesitan hablar con usted...-

-¿No puedes solamente mandarlos al diablo?-

Miranda , una rubia mujer joven, expreso su asombro e inseguridad mordiéndose el labio, ante el atrevimiento del Señor Sthepenson.

Un breve silencio se apoderó de la oficina del embajador de Inglaterra, mientras éste dejaba su pluma , entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos y apoyaba los codos en su amplio escritorio para recargar su frente sudorosa en los nudillos de sus pulgares.

-¿Hay alguien que nos interese?- preguntó ahora con calma.

-En la primer línea está Barry Smith , del consulado en Liverpool ; Adam Chansè se a comunicado por larga distancia desde Parìs, está buscando una solicitud para dejar su puesto ahí; Kerry Miren y Julia Novack de las oficinas de relaciones y turismo exteriores; Hailye McDonell quiere aclarar las cuentas del envío de los 12 millones de dolares a Manchester, y por último Rubeus Hagrid , quien no ha querido informarme acerca de su llamada pero dice que tiene un mensaje importante del instituto dónde estudian sus hijas.-

El señor Sthepenson arrugó en entrecejo, preguntándose si sus hijas habían hecho alguna cosa lo suficientemente descarada como para que le tuvieran que hablar de la dirección y poner en ridículo a una de las personas más importantes de Inglaterra.

-Comunícame con la primera y la última- dijo al fin rascándose la barbilla.

-Si señor.-

Miranda , la secretaria cerro despacio la puerta.

Joel Stepenson la miró salir . Suspiró un momento y cerro los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró con una oficina especiosa : varios libreros con antiguas obras sobre leyes, paredes tapizadas con elegantes acabados ; una pequeña sala ejecutiva al fondo, donde recordó , no había terminado su copa de vino que yacía intacta en la pequeña mesa central y un escritorio repleto de papeles desordenados esperando ser firmados por Joel Sthepenson , embajador de La Gran Bretaña.

Un sonido agudo del teléfono lo sacó de su trance. Se tomó la última insistencia de la llamada por ser contestada antes de levantar la bocina.

-¿Si , diga?- pronunció al llevársela hasta su oído.

-_Señor Sthepenson, què gusto me da oìrlo-_

_-_Si,¿ que pasa Smith?-

_-¿Recuerda las solicitudes que le enviamos para ampliar el sistema de cuotas para pasaportes internacionales?-_

-Si, si , continúa-.

_-Pues ha sido aceptada y solo necesitamos su firma en la columna correspondiente de la solicitud escrita, esperemos que lo tome como una mejora para agilizar los tramites.._

_-_Si, entiendo...te la enviaré luego-

_-Gracias por su tiempo señor –_

El señor Stepenson colgó la bocina y espero la siguiente llamada que no tardo mucho en llegar.

-¿Si diga?

_-Disculpe, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?- _preguntó una voz desgastada y grave , al pareces intentando ser amable-

-Joel Sthepenson.- contestó extrañado- dígame, ¿usted habla de Sander's High School? Porque..bueno...me gustaría saber si mis hijas causaron algún problema en especial, me temo que tendrá que esperar a que me desocupe y pueda ir , no soy una persona de mucho tiempo como de seguro sabe...-

-_Si, ya me he dado cuenta, ¿cree usted que 6 años no son suficientes?-_

Joel Shtepenson estaba bastante confundido- ¿6 años? ¿A que se refiere?-

-_Oh! Vamos no se haga el tonto , Dumbledore ha estado tratando de comunicarse con usted desde hace 6 años ¿sabe?¿Piensa usted que eso es poco tiempo?-_

-Si , señor pero...¿Es usted una especie de bromista o algo así? Mire no tengo tiempo para estupideces de fanáticos , me preocupé por que había mencionado que era del instituto donde estudian mis hijas-

_-¿Y se supone que así se preocupa por sus hijas? Impidiéndole Noa asistir al Colegio cuando sabe que es dónde debe de estar?-_

El señor Sthepenson sintió que su aliento se congelaba. Estaba totalmente confundido.

-Disculpe, ¿conoce usted a mis hijas?-

-_Pues obviamente que no , gracias a usted...-_

-Escuche, no quiero que ningún loco fanático esté detrás de mis hijas, hay seguridad a su alrededor y no querrá meterse en problemas ..-

-Mire, tal vez usted es el que no entiende, yo no voy detrás de sus niñas ni nada , solo quiero comunicarle que Dumbledore expresa su deseo de que Noa asista a los últimos dos años que le quedan en Hogwarts, ya que usted no ha sido el buen padre que creímos que Noa tenía , ya que se ha perdido unos importantes 5 cursos escolares...aún hay la esperanza de que pueda aprender algo básico-

Pasmado, tratando de recuperar su voz , el señor Sthepenson preguntó:

-Si usted no es de Sander's High School cómo sabe quién es Noa?-

-¿Cómo no saberlo?¿Cree usted que cosas así se pueden mantener en secreto?¿Còmo no saber la existencia de un ser de la sangre de Lizbeth Greenmile , una de las mejores alumnas que ha tenido Hogwarts? Y apuesto a que Noa es una excelente bruja también, pero usted ha sido quien no la ha dejado brillar como lo que seguramente es : un gran hechicera. Pero no se preocupe , nos encontramos con padres muggles negligentes e irresponsables cómo usted todos los días, así que , solo deme su autorización para llevar a Noa al castillo y para entregarle la carta de materiales y permisos de tutores...-

Joasl Stepenson cortó la llamada lo más rápido posible después de sentir que estaba apunto de sufrir un infarto, sintió la sangre estancada , oía los latidos de su corazón tan fuertes como si este quisiera salirse de su pecho, el sudor había bañado su cara y su respiración era inconstante...

"¿Cómo pudieron saberlo?".

* * *

Do review! (Sakuden: no lo habìas leido : espero que te guste y a todos tambièn.)


End file.
